


Bound For Glory

by 0kXairen



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Night in the Woods - Freeform, maebea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kXairen/pseuds/0kXairen
Summary: SPOILERS for Night In The Woods!A story about the aftermath of Casey Hartley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story was originally written in Wattpad, so the first three chapters will all be published at the same time.

(MAJOR spoilers for Night In The Woods.)

A light rain began to fall over the town of Possum Springs.

It was nothing much, just a few droplets here and there, but it created an atmosphere, nonetheless.

The feeling of this rain, however, entirely depended on the person experiencing it.

Some, resting inside, thought the rain seemed peaceful, as hearing the droplets but not feeling them gave a sense of shelter, a sense of being protected from the dangers of the outside world.

Others found it quite annoying, as it could create traffic, halting people from going places, and it could be quite the shock to those who had just been trying to enjoy a leisurely walk, not prepared for the oncoming rain.

To some, however, the rain created a sense of.. romance.

"It's raining." Mae Borowski, a cat with near-black fur and red eyes stated.

"Yeah, so? It's just a drizzle." Casey Hartley, another cat with orange fur and bright green eyes replied.

Mae stared at him for a few seconds. The two of them lied on the ground outside of Casey's house, looking up at the sky.

_"How can he be so cool and laid-back, but so honest and caring at the same time?" _Mae wondered.

"You good, Mae?" Casey said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! I-I'm fine." She averted her gaze, blushing.

"It's cool." Casey replied.

"I-I was just thinking.."

"Alright. Care to say what you're thinking about?"

"Oh, well, I-" She stopped herself. "Y'know, I was just thinkin'. Like, what do you think's gonna happen in our futures and stuff, ya know?"

"The future? You're not one to worry about that kinda stuff."

"Well, It just kinda occurred to me, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get that. As for me, I don't really like to worry about that stuff. I like to just kinda go with the flow, ya know? Let whatever happen, happen. What does happen, however, I'm gonna be ready for it. The future better watch out, cause here I come!" Casey stood up and yelled triumphantly.

Mae's heart skipped a beat.

"Anyway, we should head back." He pointed to the sky. "As you said, it's raining." He reached his hand out to help her up.

"O-ok. Thanks." She grabbed his hand.

"Well, I guess I should head out now." Casey turned toward his house.

"Casey, wait."

Casey turned around.

"I-I-" She froze. She couldn't tell him. Not now, not today. Her vision began blurring, and things started to break apart around her.

_ "Oh god.. what is this?" _

"Mae?"

Everything came back into place. Casey's voice reunited things for her.

"I-I- I just wanted to say bye."

"Mae, you know I don't like goodbyes. It makes everything sound so formal. How bout just a simple "See ya!""

"O-ok! See ya, Casey!"

Casey smiled. "See ya, Mae." He turned and started walking towards home.

_"Dang it, why couldn't you just tell him?"_

_ "It's because you're weak."_

_ "Shut up. Don't say that. I'll tell him soon. There will be plenty of chances before I go off to college."_

She never got another chance. 

(Hey there! Thanks so much for reading this story. I really enjoyed writing it, as I'm a HUGE fan of Night In The Woods. This is actually a rewrite of a previous story of mine, but this rewrite was inspired by Legend0fTacohat's "Bright Harbor" stories on fanfiction.net . I totally suggest you go and read them, as they're some of my favorite stories of all time. Let me know what you think of this story down below. I'm open to all criticism.)


	2. Aftermath

_ "It's been months since then..."_

_ "We all agreed not to speak about it."_

_ "Didn't want to cause confusion or pain."_

_ "It was bad enough that **we** had to live with the burden._ _"_

_ "Why should we bring that upon others?"_

_ "Still.. it hurts being one of the only ones who know his fate."_

_ "People still just believe he's been missing..."_

_ "People still believe that there's hope..."_

_ "Probably hopped a train, people said."_

_ "Oh, how much I want to believe that."_

_ "It was four months ago that we found out what happened._

"You killed Casey." Gregg said, staring ahead at the cult before them. 

"And you want to act like we didn't do him and this whole town a favor?" The nearest cultist said.

"Oh god... Casey's been down here the whole time." Mae groaned. "His parents put up posters!"

"Maybe they shoulda cared more about him before it came to this." The cultist said.

"Which one of you did it?!" Gregg raised his crossbow.

"Gregg-" Bea started.

"He was my FRIEND!!!"

The voice echoed through Mae's head as she lied on her bed, contemplating it all. 

She looked around at her Witchdagger poster, her bass, and other various objects in her room.

Other voices began gathering in her head, the most prominent being Casey's last words to her before he disappeared.

"See ya, Mae."

She sat up.

_ I can't let the shapes come back.. Anything but that.._

She grabbed her laptop. Anything to distract herself.

The familiar chime sounded with the Donut Wolf background fading into view. Four icons settled at the right edge of the screen. 

She tried to ignore the fourth icon, but she found herself staring at it.

_ Should I just delete it? _

_ No.. that feels too much like letting go. _

_ I.. I don't want to do that._

_ Anything to just hear that sound._

The familiar message sound sounded.

Mae stared at the screen for a couple seconds, dumbfounded, before realizing the message was from Bea.

"Hey, I'm off work today. Come over if you want. That is, if you're not too down."

_ Okay, this is good. I can hang out with Bea. That'll help me clear my mind._

She turned off her laptop, stood up, and headed for the door.

She reached for the doorknob, but looked back at her laptop.

A sharp pain shot through her chest.

She opened the door and walked out, trying to hold her tears.

(FINALLY SECOND CHAPTER WOOOOOO! This only took like... five months. I got major writer's block trying to write this chapter, and I think the reason is that I was trying REALLLLLLYYYY hard to not make it "bad". Recently, though, I realized I shouldn't try to make it **perfect**. Nothing is perfect. I think what I ended up with here was pretty good. I'm planning for the next chapter to feature a LOT of Mae and Bea hanging out (I'm like a gigantic MaeBea shipper). Since I want to kind of focus on their relationship throughout the storyline. Gregg and Angus fans shouldn't worry either, since I'm a giant fan of their relationship and I definitely want to also focus on it a little bit (Might even write another story about them two) Anyway, I'm really glad to have published this finally, and I'm gonna try to start writing this more often, as I kiiiiinnnddaaa know where I'm going. (also the power of gay cats and alligators is empowering me I can NOT emphasize how much I love that ship ok bye))


	3. Bea

"Mae." A voice faded in.

An orange tabby cat stood across from her in a black expanse. 

"Casey," Mae said, surprised. "How are you..."

"I'm here, Mae."

Mae ran toward him but phased right through and fell over.

"Or at least, I was.." Mae looked up to see a pastel-colored version of her, with bright blue fur and pink eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

Bea stepped toward it and it opened to a frazzled looking Mae.

"Mae, I told you not to come here all miserable."

"I'm not." She said, looking straight down.

Bea sighed. "Come in."

Mae walked in and sat down on the couch, while Bea shut the door behind her.

"I'm not gonna let you fake emotions and pretend you're all good. What's going on?" She said, kneeling.

Mae continued to look at the floor. "It's just... I tried to forget about it, to try to spend some time with you... but it's just so hard.. Gregg and Angus are on their honeymoon and Germ's... God knows where. You're... you're just the only person I can talk to, and I'm- I'm sorry for bringing this on you." She said.

Bea looked into Mae's eyes for a second, then stood up. "Don't apologize. You've been through something awful. I don't expect you to be perfectly fine all the time."

Mae looked up at her.

"Let me make you some tea," Bea said. "You can just relax here."

Mae nodded and looked back to the ground.

A minute passed and Bea walked back into the room. Mae looked up.

"Water's boiling." She said.

The two sat in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Bea piped up.

"You know, I can kinda relate to what you're feeling.. with.. well.." She sat there looking at the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Again, I'm really sorry about tha-"

"No, no. That was... a while back. Your thing's more.. recent."

"Yeah.."

The two sat there until a kettle sounded.

"Oh, that's the water. I'll be right back." Bea stepped out.

When she came back, she was holding a cup of tea and handed it to Mae.

"None for yourself?" Mae said.

"No, I'm not thirsty."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bea said.

"I don't want to stress you out."

"Mae, I've been through a lot. I can take whatever you tell me. I care about you, and I need to help you."

Mae looked at her, astonished for a few seconds.

"Please," Bea said.

"Okay.." Mae said.

( HEYYYYY :3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this series has a continuous theme of writer's block, leading to short chapters, but I'm glad to finally get something out! Also, I went ahead and married Gregg and Angus, since that's what one of my favorite fanfics (Bright Harbor) did, and I felt like I wanted to focus more on Bea and Mae, leading to Gregg and Angus being on their honeymoon. Probably should have included Gregg, since he is literally my spirit animal but ya know, whatever. To make up for it, here's some random meme stuff I made when roleplaying with my friend. (Read Gregg's lines in an over-the-top Brooklyn accent, getting more intense with every line.))

Gregg: Mae!

Mae: Gregg?

Gregg: EYYYYYYYYY

Mae: EYYYYYYYYYYY

Gregg: EYYYY I GOT CUPS ON MY EAAAAAARRRS!

Mae: What

Gregg: MAE I GOT CUPS ON MAH EAAAAARRRSS

Mae: Uhhh

Gregg: AH! MAE! I GOT CUPS IN MY EYEEEES

Mae: What?!

GREGG: MAE THE GOVERNMENT CONTROLS THE CUPS! I CANT SEEEEEEEEE

MAE: GREGG YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE

GREGG: MAE THERE'S TOO MANY CUPS

MAE: WHAT

GREGG: MAE THEY'RE EVERYWHEREE AAAAAA

MAE: GREGG THE CRASH WASN'T YOUR FAULT

GREGG: CUPPPPSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MAE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

GERG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mae: Ha, that was awesome.

Gregg: Yeah, no kidding.


	4. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on what I'm currently working on.

Good day, everyone! Sorry this isn't a new chapter of the story, those who were hoping for that. I just recently visited this website out of pure boredom and realized that "Huh, people actually enjoyed my cringy fanfiction I wrote a year ago." Now, that doesn't mean I hate this fanfiction, I actually really like a lot of the mechanics I employed in it, and I may end up recreating it at some point in the future with better writing. It always disappoints me when a creator I enjoy just simply stops posting, and nothing else is known about them, searching up their username in hopes to find some sort of social media account or something, so I thought I would make it easy and just mention that I am currently active on twitter.com/okayxairen , youtube.com/0kXairen , and on Discord as okayxairen#4502 . Thank you for reading, and hopefully I'll make something like this in the future.


End file.
